


Come Break Me Down (I Am Finished With You)

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, M/M, Panic Attacks, i'll add more later if I think of any, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: “Craig, please,” he said, “We need to go to a different aisle. Just turn around, we can’t-”“... Jonathan?” Jonathan winced at hearing his name and he took a deep breath, leaning against the cart.Too late.|OR|Jonathan runs into two people, who if he never saw again, it'd be too soon.





	Come Break Me Down (I Am Finished With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place three months after the epilogue in This Love Could Be Bad For Us, just as a reference. If you haven’t already read it, I **_highly suggest_ ** you do, as you may not understand all that’s going on in this part if you don’t.
> 
> Title is from The Kill (Bury Me) by 30 Seconds to Mars.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Jonathan had just walked into the lounge, expecting to find someone cooking at the stove since it was so close to dinner time, only to find Tyler on the phone at the kitchen island.

“I’d like to place an order for pick up,” he spoke into the phone, glancing up at Jonathan as he walked into the room, tilting his head up in acknowledgement before talking to the person on the other line again. Jonathan walked over to the fridge and opened it, frowning when he saw that it was mostly empty except for some condiments and water bottles. No wonder Tyler was ordering pizza…

“Mhmm,” Tyler hummed as Jonathan grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it, lifting it to his lips to take a drink, “Yeah. And the order’s for Jack Mehoff.”

Jonathan snorted as he took a gulp of water, the water coming out of his nose as he coughed. Tyler turned around to look at him, pursing his lips like he was holding back a laugh, “Okay, and it’ll be an hour you said? Okay thank you.” He hung up the phone and set it on the counter, looking at Jonathan in amusement, “You alright there?”

“Jack Mehoff?” Jonathan repeated and Tyler smirked, nodding.

“Yep,” he said, “We don’t want to use our real names in orders so we give fake ones. It’s kind of a tradition at this point to use innuendo names.” Jonathan blinked for a second before sighing.

“I don’t know why I expected anything else from you guys,” he said, a small smile on his lips, “Anyone gonna go shopping though? The fridge is pretty empty.” Tyler shrugged.

“Not sure,” he said, “I think someone was going to tomorrow, just don’t remember who.”

“How about I do it now?” Jonathan suggested, “Wouldn’t mind going out for a bit.” Tyler thought for a second before nodding, turning and ripping off a paper that’d been taped to the fridge.

“Sure,” he said, “Find someone to go with you though, it’s a long list and it’ll be easier to get done with someone helping.” Jonathan nodded and took the list from Tyler, heading down to the lobby. He knew he’d find someone on the way to the garage so he walked down the hallway, peeking into doorways as he went. Sure enough, he found Craig walking out of the armory and he grabbed Craig’s arm, pulling him along to the garage.

“Jon?”

“We’re going grocery shopping,” Jonathan explained, grabbing the keys to one of their ‘civilian’ cars by the door to the garage and tossed them to Craig, “You’re driving.” Craig sighed but went along with it.

\---

Maybe Jonathan wasn’t the best person to do the grocery shopping for the crew. Sure, they got all the things on the list, the essentials, some ingredients for meals they’d be making for the next week, some healthy snacks which Jonathan could barely read the name of since they’d been written in Evan’s chicken scratch handwriting.

But he also threw in a bunch of junk food. Chips, cookies, candy… you name it, Jonathan added it to the cart. Craig just watched amusedly as he pushed the cart through the aisles, currently watching Jonathan toss a box of mac and cheese into the cart from the other side of the aisle.

“Score!” he cried, throwing his hands up in the air in victory as the box landed in the cart.

“We really need to get you out more, man,” Craig said, shaking his head while Jonathan made his way back to the cart. Jonathan let out a giggle as he walked in front of Craig as they turned at the end of the aisle to head to the next.

“Probably,” he said, “What’s next on the list?” Craig looked down at their list, which had half of the items crossed off.

“Canned vegetables,” he said, “Although I’m sure you’re just gonna add a bunch of cans of-” As they turned the corner, Jonathan suddenly stopped as they were turning into the aisle, Craig crashing the cart into him, hitting the back of his ankles and the middle of his back, “Jon, what the fu-?” Jonathan turned to Craig, eyes wide and panicked, and he put his hands on the cart, starting to push it back the way they came. Craig stood his ground, not letting the cart move.

“Turn around,” Jonathan said, hushed and frantic, “We have to go. We have to go _now_.” Craig furrowed his eyebrows at his tone, looking around for some sort of trouble, but the only people around were a middle aged couple in the aisle they were turning into.

“What?” he asked, “What’s wrong?” Jonathan sighed, glancing down the aisle at the couple.

“Craig, _please_ ,” he said, “We need to go to a different aisle. Just turn around, we can’t-”

“...Jonathan?”

Jonathan winced at hearing his name and he took a deep breath, leaning against the cart.

Too late.

“Jonathan,” Craig said, “What’s going on?”

“Just go ahead and finish shopping,” Jonathan said, sounding utterly defeated, “I’ll catch up with you later.” Craig didn’t move.

“What’s going on?” he repeated, more sternly, and Jonathan looked up at him, a pleading look in his eyes.

“I’ll explain later,” Jonathan said, “Just go.” Craig pursed his lips, glancing over at the couple in the aisle, who were looking at Jonathan as if they were looking at a ghost.

“Fine,” he sighed, “But you better explain later.” Jonathan just nodded and Craig continued on to another aisle, leaving Jonathan alone with the couple.

Jonathan took another deep breath in before he turned to face them. They looked just the same as they had the last time he saw them although he wasn’t sure what else he was expecting. It’s not like selling their son off would do much to their appearance.

“Mom,” he said, nodding at her, “Dad.” His father looked just about ready to cry and his mother already was.

“Jonathan,” she breathed out, almost sounding relieved, “Baby…” She started to walk towards him but Jonathan took a step back, making her pause. She opened her mouth for a second before second guessing what she was about to say, “H-how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine,” Jonathan answered coldly, “No thanks to you two.” He could hear the wounded sound his mother let out.

“Jonny, we’re so sorry-” his father started to say, but Jonathan cut him off.

“You’re sorry?!” he snapped, “You fucking traded me to a gang boss to be raped!” His parents winced at his words.

“We regretted it immediately,” his mother said, “The moment we made the deal with him, but we couldn’t go back on it, we just-” She cut herself off and covered her mouth with her hand, muffling a sob. His father shifted in place, hands in his pockets.

“Vincent didn’t-” he started, his eyes, looking over Jonathan’s neck, “He didn’t… did he?” Jonathan shook his head.

“No,” he said, “He didn’t get the chance. Vanoss attacked the warehouse he was keeping me in and broke me out.” He saw their surprise and he took a deep breath, already feeling the anxiety of just being in their proximity start to build in his gut.

“That- that’s good,” his mother said, smiling softly, “I’m relieved he didn’t do anything.” Jonathan scowled in her direction.

“If you didn’t want anything to happen to me, you shouldn’t have sold me off.”

“Jonny…” his father spoke again and Jonathan blinked his eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

He knew that his parents were good people at the core. He knew that they thought it was their only option and he knew that they genuinely regretted what they did, but it wasn’t something he could just forgive and forget.

“I have to go,” he said, turning to leave. He heard quick footsteps behind him and felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned around as he ripped his wrist out of his mother’s hold, going to yell at her, but he paused when he saw the tear tracks running down her cheeks. It honest to god broke his heart to see her like this, he did still love her, but…

“Jon, baby,” she pleaded, “Just talk to us, please.” Jonathan steeled himself and scowled at her again.

“Leave me alone.”

“Jonny please,” she continued, “We’re your parents…” Jonathan snarled at her.

“I don’t have parents anymore.”

He turned and walked away, turning into the main walkway of the store as he ignored the sounds of crying behind him. He swallowed thickly, his breathing quick, his chest feeling tight and his eyes watering. He glanced down each aisle as he walked past them until he found Craig, then turned down the aisle he was in, heading right for him. Craig looked up at Jonathan’s footsteps and he widened his eyes when he saw him.

“What happened?!” Jonathan just shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. He reached up and blinked his eyes to rid them of tears, wiping at his face. Craig pursed his lips at Jonathan’s silence.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice softer than it had been a second ago. Jonathan didn’t answer, he honestly didn’t know what his answer would be. He clears his throat.

“Are we done?” he asked, wincing as his voice cracked.

“We have most of what we need,” Craig said, “We can go now if you want?” Jonathan nodded.

“That’d be nice.” Craig pursed his lips again for a second before he reached into his pocket. He tossed the keys to Jonathan, who fumbled a bit trying to catching them.

“Go start the car and cool it down for us,” Craig said and Jonathan nodded, grateful for the escape that Craig was giving him. He turned and walked back down the aisle, catching a glimpse of his parents out of the corner of his eye before he turned his back to them and left the store entirely.

He did his best to keep himself put together as he walked across the parking lot to the car, pressing the button to unlock the doors and climbing into the passenger’s side. He reached over to start the engine and once he heard it start, he turned the A/C up as high as it would go. He then turned the radio on, blasting his favorite station in an attempt to drown out the beating of his heart in his ears, the thoughts whirling through his head at a thousand miles an hour. He pulled his feet up onto the seat, wrapping his arms around his legs and pressing his forehead to his knees, doing his best to calm his breathing.

He wasn’t prepared to see his parents. Hell, it didn’t even occur to him that they could run into each other. He took deep, slow breaths, focusing his mind on the lyrics of whatever song was on the radio.

 _What if I fell to the floor? Couldn’t take all this anymore, what would you do, do, do?_  
_Come break me down, bury me, bury me. I am finished with you..._

Slowly, the hurt he felt in his heart faded into the background.

He startled as the driver’s door opened and reached to turn down the radio as Craig climbed behind the wheel. He immediately put the car into reverse and backed out of their parking spot, Jonathan hearing the crackling of grocery bags as they moved with how fast Craig moved the car. Craig switched the car into drive and sped out of the parking lot, earning dirty looks from people they drove past as the car roared past them. They were both quiet until halfway to the base.

“What happened back there?” Craig asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Jonathan sighed, closing his eyes and reaching up to rub at them.

“Those were my parents.”

It was quiet again and Jonathan could feel the hurt slowly creep back to settle in his chest.

“Are you okay?” It took a little bit for Jonathan to answer.

“I don’t think so.”

\---

As soon as they had pulled into the garage, Jonathan shot out of his seat and slammed the door behind him, making a beeline for the door to the building. He pushed past Tyler, who had just walked into the garage with a set of car keys in hand, and nearly ran towards the lobby, turning into the room just before and shutting it behind him. He closed his eyes for a bit, taking a couple more deep breaths, before blindly reaching over for the light switch.

He headed straight for the punching bag that he’d gotten very familiar with over the last few months. He needed to let off some steam, maybe he just needed to punch something and needed to do it before it ended up being someone’s face. He reached for his wrap and wrapped up his hands before turning to the punching bag. Then he just started wailing on it.

He was angry, so, so angry. How dare they ask him to talk to them like they hadn’t fucking traded him in as payment for a loan. How dare they talk to him like they hadn’t betrayed him in the worst way possible. How _dare_ they even think that he’d forgive them for what they did to him.

\---

_He heard a crash over the sounds coming from his headphones and he frowned, knowing that it hadn’t come from the game he was playing. He furrowed his eyebrows and paused the game, reaching up to slide his headphones off of his head, setting them down on his desk before he stood up from his gaming chair, heading towards his door. He was just about to touch the doorknob when the door swung open, nearly hitting him in the face._

_Two men that Jonathan didn’t recognize made their way into his room, straight for him, and he panicked, frantically backing away before being grabbed by one of them. He screamed, kicking out and struggling in their grip, trying to break free as they dragged him out of his room and down the hallway, grabbing him around the waist and hauling him over their shoulder as they walked down the stairs to the living room. The man carrying him unceremoniously dumped him onto the couch and Jonathan reacted quickly, scrambling to stand up when he froze, his eyes going crossed as he stared at the barrel of the gun that was aimed at his face._

_“Be a good boy, now.” The man holding the gun sneered, “Check him out, boss.” Jonathan swallowed as he looked towards movement out of the corner of his eye, a man he recognized as the gang leader Vincent walking calmly towards him. Behind him, his parents were stood at the edge of the room, his father holding his mother in his arms. He sent them pleading looks to please do_ something _before a hand grabbed his chin and he was forced to look into the eyes of Vincent._

_“S’he a virgin?” Jonathan nearly blanched at the question, offended and disgusted at being spoken to (about?) like this._

_“He is.” Jonathan’s eyes went wide as he glanced over at his parents, having recognized his father’s voice. He was in disbelief, why were they just standing there while some gang boss was inspecting their son like he was a prize cow up for sale for slaughter._

_“Dad?” he asked quietly and his father looked away from him, neither of them able to look him in the eyes. That’s when Jonathan realized that they knew this would happen._

_Vincent hummed appreciatively, “He’s a pretty one,” he said. Jonathan turned his attention back to Vincent, baring his teeth and snarling at him. Vincent only chuckled, “Feisty too, I like that.” He let Jonathan go and the barrel of the gun was back in front of his face. Vincent turned towards Jonathan’s parents, walking over to them and holding out a hand for his father to shake._

_“You’ve got yourself a deal,” he said as Jonathan’s father shook his hand, “Your debt’s forgiven.”_

_“Mom, Dad?” Jonathan tried again, just wanting an explanation as to what was happening. They still wouldn’t look at him._

_He was picked up again, hauled over the shoulder of an alpha and he started screaming and kicking._

_“No!,” he screamed, “Mom! Dad! Don’t let them take me, help me! Please!”_

_They did nothing as they watched their son be taken away from them._

\---

He had no idea how long he’d been alone in the gym, he didn’t know how long he just punched at the bag like it’d wronged him in some awful way. He didn’t know how much time had passed before someone touched his shoulder. Startled, he turned around, fully prepared to punch them in the face.

Evan held up his hands.

“Whoa there!” he said, stepping back, “It’s just me, Jon.”

Jonathan slowly lowered his fists, breathing hard. Evan lowered his hands as Jonathan lowered his.

“Craig told me what happened.” Jonathan swallowed and nodded. Evan glanced behind Jonathan, seeing that the punching bag was still swinging slightly from when Jonathan had been punching it and he walked around to the other side of it, taking a hold of it to keep it still, “Why don’t you keep going?” Jonathan turned towards him and nodded, taking his stance before he started punching again, letting out soft grunts which each hit.

“I saw all the junk food you added to the cart,” Evan said, hoping to distract Jonathan a bit from thoughts of his parents. Jonathan punched, letting out a grunt, before answering.

“Yeah well, I’d rather not be eating rabbit food until the next time someone went shopping.” Evan chuckled.

“We’ve gotta keep in shape with what we do,” Evan said.

“Isn’t that the reason you have the gym here?” Evan just shrugged and looked Jonathan over, trying to figure out what was going on in his head, gauge how he was feeling.

Jonathan just kept punching in silence, his punches growing harder, and faster, his grunts getting louder, a touch of hurt slipping into the tone of each one. Evan pursed his lips as he held the punching bag still. He could see a breakdown coming and all he could do was watch as it built up.

Eventually Jonathan just shouted with each punch, slowing down but hitting hard. And then he just stopped after one punch, holding onto the punching bag, breathing hard.

At least, Evan thought it was just him breathing hard until he heard Jonathan hiccup out a sob and the omega sank to his knees, tips of his fingers digging into the punching back as if trying to anchor himself against it. Evan let go of the punching bag and knelt down next to Jonathan, wrapping his arms around him. Jonathan let go of the punching bag and his fists curled around the fabric of Evan’s shirt, sobbing into his chest.

“It hurts,” he said quietly in between sobs, “They were my parents.” His grip on Evan’s shirt tightened before he spoke harsher, “They were supposed to protect me.”

“I know,” Evan said, one hand rubbing soothing circles on Jonathan’s back while the other played with Jonathan’s hair, knowing it calmed him. He considered putting Jonathan under into omega space, but he wasn’t panicked or distressed.

He just hurt. All Evan could do was let him cry it out and hold him through it.

Eventually, Jonathan’s sobs calmed down into a hiccup every couple minutes, the omega taking deep breaths as he scented Evan in order to calm himself down even further. Evan stopped rubbing the omega’s back and playing with his hair to pull away a bit.

“Let’s head up to the apartment,” he suggested. In response, Jonathan nodded and spoke a quiet ‘okay’. They slowly untangled themselves from each other and Evan stood up, pulling Jonathan up with him. Jonathan started to unwrap his hands and Evan waited for him to finish putting the rolls away before he took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, leading Jonathan out of the gym and up to the lounge. He stopped just before the steps heading up to the apartments.

“Head on up to the apartment,” Evan said over the sounds of the crew, who were all gathered in the lounge to devour the pizzas Tyler had ordered, “I’ll grab a box and meet you up there.” Jonathan nodded and headed up the steps.

Evan headed into the room and made his way towards the kitchen island, where the boxes of pizza were stacked in two piles. He went through the boxes until he found a box of pepperoni, he wasn’t all that fond of the topping but it was Jonathan’s favorite. He’d just pick them off and pile them onto Jonathan’s half. He made his way back over to the stairs but was stopped by Craig.

“Is he okay?” the beta asked and Evan sighed.

“He’s definitely been better,” he said, “Seeing them again really shook him up.” Craig’s frown deepened.

“Well, let him know we’re all still here for him,” Craig said. Evan nodded before he made his way up the stairs to his and Jonathan’s apartment. He opened the door and gently kicked it shut behind him. He didn’t see Jonathan immediately, but he had an idea of where he could be and headed further into the apartment and into their bedroom.

Inside, he finds that their bed has been turned into an omegan nest, and Evan sighed.

Omegas made nests in two different situations. The first was when they were pregnant and getting close to giving birth, the second was when they were stressed, emotionally, physically, or mentally; nests meant safety.

Blankets and pillows were piled around the edges of the bed, Jonathan in the middle, practically swarmed in one of Evan’s zip ups and wrapped in their blanket.

The sight broke Evan’s heart.

He walked over to Jonathan and, knowing that omegas could be defensive of their nests whether they were pregnant or not, cautiously set the pizza box down. Jonathan looked up at him and Evan just noticed that his eyes were red from the crying he’d done earlier.

“Don’t be stupid,” Jonathan said quietly, “Get in here.” Upon being given permission, Evan climbed into the nest and pulled Jonathan close to him, the omega resting his head on Evan’s shoulder, inhaling his scent to keep himself calm. Evan sighed before speaking.

“You need to forget about your parents.” Jonathan frowned, moving to draw away from Evan, but Evan held him close, “They don’t deserve to be cried over, sweetheart. They’re not worth your tears.” Jonathan relaxed back into Evan’s side, “Hell, I’m sure Luke and Genay would be happy to fill in as your parental figures, if you wanted.” Jonathan snorted and laughed and Evan relaxed, knowing that the rest of the night would be better for his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Jonathan and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “We’re your family now, and we’ll fight tooth and nail to keep you safe and happy.”

Jonathan shifted so he could lean up to kiss Evan on the lips, before he settled back into his previous position, thoroughly exhausted but happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo
> 
> I had a nice little break from writing and got a good bit planned out. (I totally didn’t plan out most of what I did while Mini, Terroriser, and Basically were at the camp. 15. Minutes. Away. From. Me.)
> 
> Before my cousin’s wedding, there wasn’t much going on. I spent the day after my best friend’s birthday at her house since she worked until close on her birthday. Didn’t really do much else.
> 
> My cousin’s wedding was beautiful, I truly believe that she’s found her soulmate. And the reception was pretty fun (the food was so good oh my god, and I’m picky as fuck okay, that’s saying a lot). And then my 22nd birthday was on August 29th, my best friend slept over and then the day after we went bowling (I was sore for two days afterwards, I need to work out more lol).
> 
> Anyways, not much else to say. I found out that a Pokemon card I have is worth $60-$70, and I have two of them, so I’m gonna sell those as soon as I can so I can finally buy an xbox one. I wanna play GTA V and my sister wants to play Skyrim because her computer won’t run it and she’s having withdrawals, lol. But no, seriously, she’s played over 1000 hours on her computer and she wants to start playing again.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
